Gender Confused
by equilla
Summary: The magic cult that Yami and Mokuba foiled with the help of Kasey are back. This time they are out for vengeance and have new tricks up their sleeves. Can Yugi and the others figure out what is wrong with their friends in time, or will Mokuba and Yami be
1. Chapter 1

Equilla: Welcome to the sequel to Reverse Side

Mokuba: I asked you guys to stop her but you take no notice do you  
Equilla: I hold promise to torture these guys even more to provide entertainment for you guys, with half the bashing, twice the flirting and the same amount of chasing crowds if not more

Joey: she also promises to answer questions that came up in the last story

Equilla; I don't own any yugioh characters and let the fun begin.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yami stretched his arms looking happily out the window. It had been a month since all the weirdness had come to an end. Mokuba seemed to be the only one to remember it. Seto denied knowledge of anything, though his little brother insisted that he remember the oddness in everyone's behaviour before he had been reversed himself. Joey and Tristan didn't remember anything odd about the behaviour of the others. The group of weapon wielding maniacs kept popping up now and then to chase Tea though.

Now the whole year was going on a camp. He wasn't looking forward to having to spend so much time with Bakura, Malik and to a lesser extent Marik. He laughed at the thought of the two previously blonds. Malik's hair had been bleached to death and was now a murky colour of brown, something which he still blames on a trick of Bakura's, which is of cause denied. Marik on the other hand had started enjoying his change in hair style. While he didn't get as many people calling him adorable, he was also getting called a girl less. He also was enjoying the compliments from the girls more.

Yugi was excited as anything about it. He had actually woken up before Yami, but to the pharaoh's annoyance then proceeded to wake him up. Turning away from the window and listening he could hear Yugi running around excitedly, with his grandfather running after him, trying to calm the boy down.

Going down the stairs he grabbed his camping bag, along with Yugi's slightly smaller bag.

"Come on Yugi," he called to the quickly passing boy, "It's time we get going."

"OK ok," Yugi replied nodding, "I'll just grab our money."

Shaking his head Yami headed out the front room, they were heading off to Tokyo for the camp. It was to be more of a fun camp then an educational one. His thoughts were then broken by a bark.

Looking down his spotted a medium sized dog in front of him.

"Sorry, I don't have any food on me," Yami confessed to the animal, taking a guess at what it wanted, " So off you go."

The dog shook it's head at him barking again slightly desperately.

"Go home," Yami commanded the dog more sternly.

Giving a slight whine it quickly ran off disappearing around the corner as Yugi opened the door coming out.

"Thanks for not leaving me behind again," Yugi perked giving Yami his trade mark grin.  
"No problem," Yami answered regretting having thought about doing so before the dog had turned up.  
"I'm so excited, I've never been to Tokyo before and I finally get to go there, and I'm going with all my friends," Yugi perked as they started walking.

"Um Yugi," Yami commented looking a down at his small friend, "you've been to America, Egypt and to at least two private islands. Aren't they a bit more exciting?"

Yugi thought for a second, "yeah but this is our capital city, it is more significant for me."

Yami continued walking silently, he couldn't really understand how Yugi felt, he had spent most of his life in Egypt's capital. After awhile they reached the school wear most of the class was still waiting. To Yami's surprise Seto was actually going, though he soon guessed that it was the work of his younger brother who was dwelling by the stick male's side. Ignoring the pair and the snickering looks he was being given by Malik and Bakura, Yami and Yugi made their way over to their friends.

"Hey Yugs, Yami," Joey greeted spotting them first, "How are you guys?"  
"We're good," Yugi replied smiling and putting his bags down.

"What are you looking forward to doing in Tokyo Yugi?" Ryou asked suffering slightly under the weight of both his and Bakura's bags.

Yugi shrugged in response, "I'm just excited about going there, how about you guys?"

"I can't wait to hit the shops," Tea commented.

Serenity nodded, "Mai is going to meet us there, she said there was some shops that she wanted to show us."

At the thought of that Joey didn't look to happy while Tristan and Duke went slightly starry eyed. After the two star struck males were literally beaten back to their senses, with Tea rolling her eyes and Serenity telling her brother to stop the complete time, the bus finally arrived.

As the trip drew on everyone settled down starting casual conversation, playing games and planning what they were to do once they arrived in Tokyo. Tristan and Duke were trying to coach Serenity in a duel against Tea, being carefully watched by Joey that they didn't try and make any moves on his sister. Ryou and Yugi were trading ideas about what they could do when they arrived in the city. Marik was flirting with his new little following of girls and the occasional suck up male. Yami on the other hand was keeping a close eye on Malik and Bakura who were still whispering suspiciously, and occasionally glancing over at him and snickering.

"They are up to something I know it," Yami commented under his breath.

"Leave it be," Marik commented turning away from his fans after sending them one last wink, "I haven't heard them planing anything, and it normally takes them weeks to do anything really bad."  
Yami nodded giving them one last glance, "I guess so. Though you have to admit, never thought I would see Seto on a bus."  
Marik agreed with a half laugh, causing his male followers nod agreeing and laugh forced.

Joey looked over at them, "don't they ever get annoying?"

"They are starting to but what am I suppose to do, I can't just ignore them," Marik answered taking a quick glance back at the watching group causing the girls to go into a fit of giggles, "I'm just glad that they don't have my phone number and that I can normally get away from them. Hope I can loose them here."

Joey and Yami laughed as the bus ran down the highway.

Finally arriving in the town half of the busload of children were already asleep while the rest were extremely bored. Bakura growled as he pushed Malik's head off his shoulder for the 50th time, and then laughed as the spiky haired male fell off the other side of the chair and woke up with a start. Some of the other remaining awake students also laughed, including Marik who was a little afraid of having parts of his hair removed if he fell asleep. Yugi and Ryou had fallen asleep on each other causing some of the awake girls to aw and take photos laughing slightly. One of them was also Tea who along with Tristan who had fallen asleep.

Yami grinned down at the know cursing and yelling at the laughing albino, he was glad that the two never really managed to do anything really dangerous to get him, because of their constant on and off arguing. There was a cheer as the bus pulled into the hotel. As the bus pulled to a stop those that had fallen asleep were woken by their friends or the accompanying teachers. Seto left the bus quickly carrying the sleeping Mokuba, as did Marik, in hopes to stop his following from finding out which room he was staying in.

Sharing a 2 bedroom with Yugi, Marik and Ryou, who agreed on sharing a room, leaving Yami with his hikari, he started to unpack only what was needed for that night as Yugi's eyelids threatened to send him back to sleep.

Now in his pyjamas Yugi gave a big yawn collapsing on his bed and falling quickly back to sleep, Yami smiled pulling the blankets over Yugi before going to bed himself. As he started to drift off asleep he thought he heard something chanting nearby, but passed it off as just a radio being played next door, and closed his eyes gently slipping away into a dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Equilla; yep finally finished the first chapter, I wanted to get through the all the intro and the catch up so I can get the story flowing as soon as possible, so don't expect the other chapters to be this long.

Joey: looks around hey no one has infected the ending,  
Mokuba; don't bring that up  
Equilla; I plan to have a mini story going in the beginning and once again have review reviews in here, also to those reading this on MM welcome to my stories please enjoy  
Joey: and please review


	2. er Boo?

Equilla: Hi again guys, I hope you are all doing well.  
Mokuba: she doesn't own any of us and we are very grateful

Joey: So now to countinue on with todays chapter into the unknown  
Equilla: … ignore him I think he has been sniffing highlighters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A scream erupted into the waking morning, shaking the few birds from their roosts. Awaking with a start Yugi looked around to try and find the cause of the noise, but guessed it was from another room. Though from his look around the room he did notice Yami rifeling through a bag worriedly.

"Do you know what made that noise?" Yugi asked only to get a shake of the head from Yami, "what are you looking for."  
"My lipstick," Yami replied emptying his toiletry bag onto the floor, "I can't seem to find it anywhere. I'll have to buy a new one."  
"W, wh, what?" Yugi stuttered hoping that Yami was either joking or that he had heard the wrong thing.

"Well I just can't go out without any, I'll have to get some at first chance," Yami replied pouting and sitting cross legged, "I didn't even bring any decent clothes."

"Are you feeling ok Yami?" Yugi asked shocked by what he was hearing.

"I'm perfectly fine," Yami replied grabbing some clothes and giving him a sweet little grin, "I'm going to take the bathroom and get changed."

Yugi then watched opened mouth as Yami scurried off with the clothes out of the room and hearing the click of a lock as he went into the bathroom. Looking back down blankly at his own clothes lieing on the ground, before closing the door to change himself.

About 5 rooms down the hall Mokuba was running around frantic while Seto watched, confused, angry and shocked.

Grabbing his brother by the back of his pyjama top he stopped the paniced circles, "calm down Mokuba and we can work out a logical reason for this."

"Logical, Logical!" Mokuba screamed at Seto, grabing his own now larger chest, "there is nothing logical at all about these."

"It is probably a prank, we will find who snuck in an," Seto replied calmly closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead from a oncoming heache when Mokuba interrupted.

"This is not a prank, I've checked! I'm fully like this, I've turned into a girl," the younger brother screamed back.

Seto sighed.

Marik taped his foot impatiently outside the bathroom, "come on Yami, your hair can't take that long, give the rest of us a chance in there."  
Ryou shook his head sadly, having gotten dressed in his usual clothes and standing waiting next to Yugi.  
"I'm worried about him," Yugi commented slightly distressed watching the blank door.

"How come?" Ryou asked politely.

"He was looking for lipstick this morning and saying he had no decent clothes. The he pouted," Yugi replied seriously.

Ryou looked at Yugi shocked and then towards the still closed door, wandering what could be making Yami act so weirdly.

There was a silent shock of awe as Yami came out with two strange lumps now showing through his tight top.

"Yami where the hell did they come from," Marik exclaimed looking just as shocked as the other two.

Yami quickly covered his chest looking upset, "I padded ok, it's not my fault that I'm so flat chested. Please don't tell anyone!"

The three watched the male carefully as they went down to the lobby to join their friends. On seeing Serenity, Mai and Tea, Yami gave a slight squeal and ran over to them.

"Mai! I haven't seen you in ages! I can't wait to go out there and go shopping today," Yami exclaimed dancing slightly from one foot to the other.

The girls blinked confused at the excited male not really sure what to think or say.

Yugi was quickly by Yami's side with a light laughter as if he was joking, "come on Yami lets have a look at that gift shop."

As Yugi pulled Yami off to look at the trinkets the girls along with Joey, Tristan and Duke turned to Ryou and Marik looking for an explanation.

Marik shook his head, "he's been like that since he woke up this morning. Took ages in the bathroom as well.

"I like your new hair style Marik, seems to have attracted you a rather large following," Mai commented addressing Marik's change in appearance.

Marik rubbed the back of his head sending a smile back at the group of giggling girls who were keeping their distance turned red, becoming louder while some of them swooned.

Before anyone had a chance to tell Marik off for teasing the deluded girls Mokuba had stormed up to them wearing a large, loose and bulky jumper, with his slightly annoyed, slightly amused brother intow.

"Where is Yami," Mokuba demanded glaring at the gathering of friends.

"Right here," Yami perked reappearing behind him, causing them all to jump slightly.

Mokuba turned to question him but was caused to pause because of the now out of place padding under Yami's chest, and the newly bought lipstick on his lips.

"Aha" Mokuba exclaimed, "I knew it was them again. They've done something to you as well."

All surrounding people looked at Mokuba as confused as Yami was.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked tilting his head letting one lock fall over his face.  
"Look at yourself, though at least they didn't put lipstick on me," Mokuba commented with a slight scowl.

"I know, isn't it a great shade of red, it matches my new copper eyeshadow perfectly," Yami replied giddly causing a confused look to patch itself over Mokuba's voice.

Yugi pulled Mokuba slightly away from his confused dark, "What happened to you?"

"The same thing that happened to Yami, not that he seems to realise that he has turne into a girl," Mokuba replied eyeing the male who was now frowning at his nails.

"He isn't a girl, just seems to think he is," Yugi replied, "he stuffed tissuies down his front."  
"Lucky him," Mokuba muttered sourly.

"What are you on about?" Joey asked to the boys' unusual ill temper.

In response Seto coughed as Mokuba pulled up his on bulky jumper to show the two equal decently sized lumps showing under his own shirt. Most of the boys eyes nearly popped out of their skulls, Yugi and Marik stared at them gaping, Serenity gasped, Tea blinked and Mai tried to withhold laughter. Grumpily Mokuba slammed his jumper back down, once again concealing them.

"I think we will have to take you shopping with us hun," Mai commented with a smiles.  
"I don't want girls clothes, I want my body back," Mokuba protested appaled at the idea.

"Mokuba we discussed this on the way down, I rang back to the company and they are researching a way to reverse whatever happened to you as we speak," Seto commented reinforcing what he had previously said to his brother, "but either way you shall need appropriate clothing till then. No one in Tokyo shall recognise you, so that shall not cause a bother."

Mokuba grumbled knowing that it was true, and submitted to the soon to come torture.

"Ow let me come too," Yami begged his eyes enlarging to seemingly the size of teacups.

The girls paused for a moment before nodding their head numbly. Yugi looked stunned and shuddered slightly as images of Yami dressed out in all of the 3 girl's outfits. The boys on the other hand laughed as the pharaoh giddly chattered out how fun the shopping trip was going to be, and how he needed new clothes as well. From a small distance away Bakura and Malik watched on interested with a satanic plotting smirk plastered on each of their faces.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Equilla: next time hopefully the shopping trip  
Joey: we hope you all had a good Christmas and New Years day

Equilla; seeya next time.


	3. Shopping

Mokuba: change me back

Equilla: no

Joey: snickering

Mokuba: ow you think this is funny do you, well you shall be punished

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mokuba kept his shoulders slouched as they made their way down the narrow streets. Tea had her arm looped through his left stopping from running away, while having a pleasant conversation with Serenity, who had her arm looped through Mokuba's right, and Mai. Not to mention Yami, who was keeping a bit ahead of them with a slight skip in his step. He had already bought three different sets of outfits, and already taken the chance to adorn himself in one. Because of this he was attracting many confused, amused and disgusted stares at himself and the blue summer dress with matching lace up sandals he had found. 

This of course was greatly embarrassing to the boys who had decided for safeties sake to follow behind them. Not to mention the fact that they had nothing else to do to keep them from boredom as the girls waned to also do the activities the boys were interested in. Not helping was the fact that they had ended up having been given the bags of all five to carry.

"I don't see why we have to be their pack mules," Joey moaned under the weight of Serenity's buys, not having allowed neither Duke nor Tristan to be allowed anywhere near them. Duke had been relinquished to take Mai's few objects of interest, Tristan was carrying Tea's as Yugi with the help of Ryou were struggling under Yami's many bags. Marik was glad to have lost the attention of his fan club, and was finding it overly easy with the one top Mokuba had allowed to be bought during the excursion.

"You could have stayed at the hotel you know," Tristan retorted, readjusting the bags so they would no longer hurt his hands.

"I am not leaving you and Duke with my sister," Joey retorted with a glare, "not after last time especially."

"One measly fight and you never let us live it down. We got her home safely didn't we," Duke answered grumbling.

"She was soaking wet," Joey snapped back catching the girls' attention.

"Brother stop giving them such a hard time, it was raining," Serenity called back to defend her two wooers, "I would have been wet anyway."

Joey muttered while Yugi and Ryou laughed lightly, and Duke and Tristian watched the girl doe eyed till they both got hit on the head by a shoe filled bag.

The ensuing fight was soon broken by a squeal of joy, emitted by Yami, causing all who knew him to sweat drop in embarrassment. The said pharaoh was now hoping at the entrance to a shop holding out a nicely laced halter dress to Mokuba.

"This would suit you perfectly, you have to try it on," he crooned ignoring the clearly disgusted look on Mokuba's face.

"I've already said it," he answered annoyed, "I am not going to wear a dress or skirt. I've already bought a top and that is it."

"Don't be such a party pooper," Yami pouted, " it's no fun with you acting like such a tom boy. Please let me dress you up."

"No! Wait that's it," Mokuba protested before gaining an idea, "I'll be a tomboy till this whole thing is over. They are always wearing guys' clothes, therefore I don't have to get any of this new junk."

The boys had no idea at what to say, Serenity just grinned refraining from comment, Tea shook her head sadly, Mai laughed and Yami threatened to go into tears if Mokuba didn't try the dress on.

"You have to get it, it suits you perfectly," Yami whined with large eyes welling with fake tears.

"Give it up Yami, I am not even going to look at it," Mokuba replied with new found relief in his decision and started to walk off ahead.

"Fine then you big spoil sport, I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night," Yami commented with a large pout on his face.

This of course just made Mokuba give a little cheer of joy causing the girls to laugh.

Though to Mokuba's grief Yami didn't stand by his statement and was back to trying to get Mokuba to wear a pink frilly blouse within the next ten minutes. Though truly the ones that suffered the most were the other boys who still were trailing behind now completely laden with bags, Mokuba the only one of the 'girls' who was carrying any bags, having taken his bags back from Marik when he was mobbed once again by his fan club.

"I thought we were going to go to electric street," Tristan grumbled slightly as they got back on the train heading towards the hotel.  
"We are," Tea answered, " But we also thought you guys would like to unladen your selves of the bags before heading there."

"But it is too late to go properly now," Duke commented, "all the good shops will be closed by the time we get there."

"We didn't really think we would shop this long," Mai answered, " but someone was really excited about it."  
Bubbling his eyes Yami gave an apologetic look, "But I have no good clothes with me, and I didn't' mean to take so long but Mokuba wasn't being cooperative."  
"Don't blame it on me, I didn't even want to come," Mokuba responded rolling his eyes.

"How about we go to a club," Marik suggested glad to be once more away from his followers, "I heard there are some good ones around."

"Yeah that sounds like great fun," Yami squealed, jumping up and down and interrupting Tea, "Can we, can we Yugi?"  
Watching Yami and trying not to laugh and once again drop his bags, "I don't see why not."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Equilla: next time the club, and more interesting turns, and somebody gets kissed.

Mokuba: you're making it sound like the ending to a batman episode

Equilla; yeah but with less of a cliff hanger, any responses will be loved and hope to see you all soon. And sorry about the size, I just wanted to get something up for you guys, I promise the next one will be bigger.


	4. Clubbingnot with a club, silly monkey

Mokuba: hey Joey have a fortune cookie

Joey: thanks eats cookie

Equilla: where did you get that cookie Mokuba?

Mokuba: no where important

Joey: has turned into Seto Aaaaaaaaaaah! What did you do to me?

distant scream from Seto heard

Mokuba: ow crap, I'm doomed

Equilla:snicker

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Having reached a club that Mai knew of, that would allow all of them access, they waited outside, some of them excited. The girls had redressed into appropriate clothes, excluding Mokuba who was wearing baggy pants, but slightly form fitting top under duress of Yami, who was wearing a knee length flare skirt and a crop top. This would have made them stand out as he giddly talked about the up coming fun. But due to very realistic chest padding that Tea, Serenity and Mai had been able to set up for him, and his hair pulled back into pig tails, caused him to look at least more female, and less like a cross dresser.

The boys themselves were close by talking about matters which interested them more, as well as checking out other passing females. Marik and Ryou remained closer to the building hidden from clear view, one to keep away from any crowds, while the other kept him company. As the man in charge of the door finally let them in, they were amazed after going in. But they didn't get very long to look around and take it all in as they were suddenly all shoved forward by the next group trying to get in, and quickly scuttled off to find 2 table next to each other to fit them all. Once they had found said tables Seto took out his laptop and started typing away and Mokuba slouched down to hide his additions.

"What should we do first?" Yami asked excitedly, "dancing or kareoke? Ooow or should we get drinks?"  
Joey, Tristan and yugi looked to the girls exasperated.

"Did you have to choose one with kareoke?" Joey whined, not looking forward to Yami singing, causing the girls to laugh.

"It is the only one around that Mokuba and Yugi could get into," Mai answered laughing.  
"I'm not that young," Yugi piped up, "and I'm not small!"

The last comment gaining laughter from even Mokuba, and a snicker from Seto.

Close by the semi large group was being watched from the shadows. Evil grins plastered across the faces as plots swelled in their minds as to what they could do to the unsuspecting group. Most of the plots dwelled mainly around the unbecoming pharoah, and how he would be ridiculed later on, or put to shame now. Or even if their minds could comprehend, finaly beating him at his own game. Being able to claim what ever they wanted from him, be it titles, objects, or just their dignity back. Very smartly dressed Malik and Bakura stepped out of the shadows deciding to put their plans into action.

"Hello pharoah," Malik commented snidly as they saddled up beside the booth.  
"Hi Malik, did you try to bleach your hair again?" Marik asked giving a small wave as Ryou and Yugi gave one as well, to more Bakura, but got completely ignored.

"Shut up Marik," Malik growled, "Pharoah we have proposition for you."  
"It's just that it is starting to look green," Marik continued.

"Damn it shut up," Malik yelled at his near duplicate.

"It really is," Serenity added, " I think you bleached it too many times."

"Yes fine," Malik screamed, "I bleached it again, happy! My hair is going green!"  
"Um, sorry," Serenity apologised as all others surronding laughed, "want to countinue what you were proposing?"  
"No I don't," Malik replied being a drama queen, "you completely ruined the mood, and I don't feel like doing it."

"This is why the girls don't go after you," Marik commented rolling his eyes, as Bakura took a big step away from his comrade in evil.

After everyone had been able to settle down, and Malik released steam in a near by corner, Bakura attempted to start the small speech which was attempted again. This was completely put off, and a shock to everyone as Yami bolted up planted a kiss on his nose with a cheeky grin.  
"Your kinda cute in a dweeb way," he commented swirling the liquid in his drink around.

The intensity of silence in that single area soon spread across the whole club, though many people did not know why, even Seto had stopped typing and was watching shocked with the others. The silence in the entire place, was so still a bat's sonar would have been able to be heard go off. Bakura's whole body went as pale as his hair, which had turned whiter itself, and gained slight streaks of grey just from absolute fear. The only person seemingly uneffected was Yami, grinning like an idiot, and somehow been able to get his drink spiked in the first five minutes of being there.

The silence was then broken by Bakura rushing off to find a toilet and a large bunch of people bursting out into laughter. Before anyone was able to work out where they were the place was alive with noise again.

"Um, I'm going to go get a drink," Mokuba commented pocketing money from his brother.  
"Aw but we should go dancing now," Yami whined pouting sadly.

"You go dance then," Mokuba replied muttering slightly, "why are you following me around for anyway?"

This made the oddly dressed male pause, "I don't know, seemed like the thing to do. I'm going to go dress with the other girls now."

Not bothering in watchim him go skipping happily back to the others Mokuba reached the bar and made his order. Finaly getting his lemonade Mokuba turned around only to come face to face with a boy seeming to be only a year older then her was himself, grinning like an idiot.

"Can I help you?" Mokuba asked confused by the look on his face.

"Yeah I was wondering if you would like to have a dance," the boy answered slightly on the sheepish side, "with me that is."

Mokuba paused processing what was happening in his mind before reeling backwards in disgust, "no hell no!"

Mokuba then quickly pushed past the boy making a quick beeline to the table, not noticing the crushed look on the boy face. She put her drink onto the table and slid in back next to his brother who was still busy typing away at his computer. Not many of the group was left at the table, as Yami had pulled most of the girls off to the dance floor. Yugi had also been pulled off by the bouncy male, Ryou had been pleaded into going by the girls, blushing all the way, Marik had gone oblidgingly. This was probably to get away from the glares that Joey was giving Tristan and Duke to make sure they didn't move from their seats.

"You ok Mokuba?" Tristan asked trying to get a subject going to try and stop the glares.

"Some bloody idiot asked me to dance with him," Mokuba muttered grumpily, "I knew coming here was a bad idea."

"You got hit on?" Duke asked with a slightly smug smile, "you should be happy about the compliment."

This comment earned him a second set of glaring eyes as Mokuba snapped, "how is it a compliment. I got hit on by another guy because I look like a girl. I don't want to look like a girl."

"Calm down kid," Tristan commented edging a little away from the still watchful eyes of a blond over protective brother, "what's with your mood lately? Sure you've turned into a girl, but that isn't any reason to have a complete emotional change."

"Why the hell would I know?" Mokuba snapped back in such a tone that it even broke Seto temporarily from his work.

As the night moved on, the girls and boys got tired from dancing and retired back to the booths. From a nearby shadowed booth Yami was occasionally sent harsh death glares from a recovered Bakura, who was having to deal with a pouty Malik at the same time. The girls were talking happily about something, Mokuba was still in a bad mood, and Tristan, Duke and Joey were teasing the three boys that had gone dancing, then there was a beeping. All eyes turned towards Seto whose laptop battery light was flashing rapidly.

Yami grinned slamming his hands down happily onto the table standing up, and leaning over it towards the CEO, "ha! Now you have nothing else to do then join in the fun with the rest of us."

Yami's wide grin was soon broken as Seto simply and calmly took out a spare battery, and with great speed and ease changed the battery before the computer had a chance to notice. The pharaoh sat back down in his seat pouting as the others looked at Seto amazed, except Mokuba who had seen this happen over a hundred times ago. She probably would have interfered if she was in a better and had her normal body, but as matters were the status quo didn't change. After awhile they all set off back to the hotel, not wanting to miss the morning wake up call. As they walked off along the street, more then just two sets of eyes watched them from the shadows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Equilla: thankyou to all my little readers, not saying that your short, or I think little of you in anyway but um yeah, thankyou and a very special thankyou to katesala, hope I spelt that right. For being the only person to review my story for the last two chapters, and thankyou for the kind encouragment

Mokuba; you should have stopped while you were ahead

Equilla; shush you, if anyone has any questions, suggestions or complaints please send them in


	5. Clubbing On

Mokuba: hey Joey have a fortune cookie

Mokuba: hey Joey have a fortune cookie

Joey: thanks eats cookie

Equilla: where did you get that cookie Mokuba?

Mokuba: no where important

Joey: has turned into Seto Aaaaaaaaaaah! What did you do to me?

distant scream from Seto heard

Mokuba: ow crap, I'm doomed

Equilla:snicker

--  
Having reached a club that Mai knew of, that would allow all of them access, they waited outside, some of them excited. The girls had redressed into appropriate clothes, excluding Mokuba who was wearing baggy pants, but slightly form fitting top under duress of Yami, who was wearing a knee length flare skirt and a crop top. This would have made them stand out as he giddly talked about the up coming fun. But due to very realistic chest padding that Tea, Serenity and Mai had been able to set up for him, and his hair pulled back into pig tails, caused him to look at least more female, and less like a cross dresser.

The boys themselves were close by talking about matters which interested them more, as well as checking out other passing females. Marik and Ryou remained closer to the building hidden from clear view, one to keep away from any crowds, while the other kept him company. As the man in charge of the door finally let them in, they were amazed after going in. But they didn't get very long to look around and take it all in as they were suddenly all shoved forward by the next group trying to get in, and quickly scuttled off to find 2 table next to each other to fit them all. Once they had found said tables Seto took out his laptop and started typing away and Mokuba slouched down to hide his additions.

"What should we do first?" Yami asked excitedly, "dancing or kareoke? Ooow or should we get drinks?"  
Joey, Tristan and yugi looked to the girls exasperated.

"Did you have to choose one with kareoke?" Joey whined, not looking forward to Yami singing, causing the girls to laugh.

"It is the only one around that Mokuba and Yugi could get into," Mai answered laughing.  
"I'm not that young," Yugi piped up, "and I'm not small!"

The last comment gaining laughter from even Mokuba, and a snicker from Seto.

Close by the semi large group was being watched from the shadows. Evil grins plastered across the faces as plots swelled in their minds as to what they could do to the unsuspecting group. Most of the plots dwelled mainly around the unbecoming pharoah, and how he would be ridiculed later on, or put to shame now. Or even if their minds could comprehend, finaly beating him at his own game. Being able to claim what ever they wanted from him, be it titles, objects, or just their dignity back. Very smartly dressed Malik and Bakura stepped out of the shadows deciding to put their plans into action.

"Hello pharoah," Malik commented snidly as they saddled up beside the booth.  
"Hi Malik, did you try to bleach your hair again?" Marik asked giving a small wave as Ryou and Yugi gave one as well, to more Bakura, but got completely ignored.

"Shut up Marik," Malik growled, "Pharoah we have proposition for you."  
"It's just that it is starting to look green," Marik continued.

"Damn it shut up," Malik yelled at his near duplicate.

"It really is," Serenity added, " I think you bleached it too many times."

"Yes fine," Malik screamed, "I bleached it again, happy! My hair is going green!"  
"Um, sorry," Serenity apologised as all others surronding laughed, "want to countinue what you were proposing?"  
"No I don't," Malik replied being a drama queen, "you completely ruined the mood, and I don't feel like doing it."

"This is why the girls don't go after you," Marik commented rolling his eyes, as Bakura took a big step away from his comrade in evil.

After everyone had been able to settle down, and Malik released steam in a near by corner, Bakura attempted to start the small speech which was attempted again. This was completely put off, and a shock to everyone as Yami bolted up planted a kiss on his nose with a cheeky grin.  
"Your kinda cute in a dweeb way," he commented swirling the liquid in his drink around.

The intensity of silence in that single area soon spread across the whole club, though many people did not know why, even Seto had stopped typing and was watching shocked with the others. The silence in the entire place, was so still a bat's sonar would have been able to be heard go off. Bakura's whole body went as pale as his hair, which had turned whiter itself, and gained slight streaks of grey just from absolute fear. The only person seemingly uneffected was Yami, grinning like an idiot, and somehow been able to get his drink spiked in the first five minutes of being there.

The silence was then broken by Bakura rushing off to find a toilet and a large bunch of people bursting out into laughter. Before anyone was able to work out where they were the place was alive with noise again.

"Um, I'm going to go get a drink," Mokuba commented pocketing money from his brother.  
"Aw but we should go dancing now," Yami whined pouting sadly.

"You go dance then," Mokuba replied muttering slightly, "why are you following me around for anyway?"

This made the oddly dressed male pause, "I don't know, seemed like the thing to do. I'm going to go dress with the other girls now."

Not bothering in watchim him go skipping happily back to the others Mokuba reached the bar and made his order. Finaly getting his lemonade Mokuba turned around only to come face to face with a boy seeming to be only a year older then her was himself, grinning like an idiot.

"Can I help you?" Mokuba asked confused by the look on his face.

"Yeah I was wondering if you would like to have a dance," the boy answered slightly on the sheepish side, "with me that is."

Mokuba paused processing what was happening in his mind before reeling backwards in disgust, "no hell no!"

Mokuba then quickly pushed past the boy making a quick beeline to the table, not noticing the crushed look on the boy face. She put her drink onto the table and slid in back next to his brother who was still busy typing away at his computer. Not many of the group was left at the table, as Yami had pulled most of the girls off to the dance floor. Yugi had also been pulled off by the bouncy male, Ryou had been pleaded into going by the girls, blushing all the way, Marik had gone oblidgingly. This was probably to get away from the glares that Joey was giving Tristan and Duke to make sure they didn't move from their seats.

"You ok Mokuba?" Tristan asked trying to get a subject going to try and stop the glares.

"Some bloody idiot asked me to dance with him," Mokuba muttered grumpily, "I knew coming here was a bad idea."

"You got hit on?" Duke asked with a slightly smug smile, "you should be happy about the compliment."

This comment earned him a second set of glaring eyes as Mokuba snapped, "how is it a compliment. I got hit on by another guy because I look like a girl. I don't want to look like a girl."

"Calm down kid," Tristan commented edging a little away from the still watchful eyes of a blond over protective brother, "what's with your mood lately? Sure you've turned into a girl, but that isn't any reason to have a complete emotional change."

"Why the hell would I know?" Mokuba snapped back in such a tone that it even broke Seto temporarily from his work.

As the night moved on, the girls and boys got tired from dancing and retired back to the booths. From a nearby shadowed booth Yami was occasionally sent harsh death glares from a recovered Bakura, who was having to deal with a pouty Malik at the same time. The girls were talking happily about something, Mokuba was still in a bad mood, and Tristan, Duke and Joey were teasing the three boys that had gone dancing, then there was a beeping. All eyes turned towards Seto whose laptop battery light was flashing rapidly.

Yami grinned slamming his hands down happily onto the table standing up, and leaning over it towards the CEO, "ha! Now you have nothing else to do then join in the fun with the rest of us."

Yami's wide grin was soon broken as Seto simply and calmly took out a spare battery, and with great speed and ease changed the battery before the computer had a chance to notice. The pharaoh sat back down in his seat pouting as the others looked at Seto amazed, except Mokuba who had seen this happen over a hundred times ago. She probably would have interfered if she was in a better and had her normal body, but as matters were the status quo didn't change. After awhile they all set off back to the hotel, not wanting to miss the morning wake up call. As they walked off along the street, more then just two sets of eyes watched them from the shadows.

--  
Equilla: thankyou to all my little readers, not saying that your short, or I think little of you in anyway but um yeah, thankyou and a very special thankyou to katesala, hope I spelt that right. For being the only person to review my story for the last two chapters, and thankyou for the kind encouragment

Mokuba; you should have stopped while you were ahead

Equilla; shush you, if anyone has any questions, suggestions or complaints please send them in


End file.
